Aura
by Shinningstar1998
Summary: About Two Brothers... The Rest You'll have Too find out By Reading. Brothercest


**Aura Ch. 1**

**We stood there facing each other. I stared into my brothers eyes trying to understand where he was coming from. No matter how hard I try I cannot see what troubles him. So I ask.**

**"Brother, why are you after me? Is it on orders from someone? You don't have to do it!" I yelled. I sighed and rubbed my face, I felt way older than I am.**

**"Oh Alister, Alister, Alister. Al they can't make me do anything I don't want to do, and I want to do this! I need to get rid of the rage I feel!" He says laughing maniacally.**

**I shuddered. "I don't like what happening to you. Please tell me there's something else that can be done for you. I want to help you return to normal."**

"**Al, Al, Al you know I can never tell you what exactly happened to me." He says in a condescending tone. "And I LOVE what's happened to me, anyways."**

"**Why DO you want this, anyway? What do you gain from all of this?" I asked. 'This is annoying, he should just tell me what's wrong.' I thought.**

"**Ha, you'll soon know what I'm after from this all, you'll know real soon. I will get back at you for what happened!"**

**I was confused. "What is there for you to get back at me for, anyways? What did I do?"**

"**Think about it! You'll figure it out!"**

**"I could not have done any of the things that you could possibly think of that day."**

**"You have to be lying, you're the only one who was there!" He lunged at me with rage in his eyes.**

**The shower and go to around us. I stared at him for a several minutes. The time to buy you could hear the small waterfall going into the lake in the Russell of these indicating animals going past. Everything has frozen for a moment before our eyes heard him shout and I'll cry and he wants to me. I dive to the side, rolling to my feet. I spun around my eyes darted monster night trying to find him. He had disappeared . I gasped as I sensed him behind me . I jumped forward into a roll, turning around mid roll, I pulled out a dagger and short sword. I stood up, and my vision blurred out for a second and I noticed off senbon needle sticking out of my shoulder.**

**I growled, he had managed to paralyze my shoulder. I quickly put away my dagger and held my short sword out in front of me defensively. I need to make sure he doesn't hit me with any more senbon needles . Any one of them could be dipped in Basilisk venom. He through several more at me and added a few explosive tags:. I touched, but just barely. I sighed.**

**"Are you trying to make me use that power? You know that if I lose control of it, the demon inside of me can take control and destroy the world." **

**I remembered back to the day I discovered the demon, Hatsuki, the dog demon, had been infused with me. We had separate Minds and could speak to each other, but he couldn't control my body. He taught me my *Taijutsu , and a couple *Ninjutsu that can only be used by him, well now me. " you know if he gets control it'll be the end."**

**He started laughing again. I sighed and rolled my eyes. 'crazy people.' **

**"Yes I know what will happen but you will not lose control you are too good for that."**

**I sighed. I knew I had good control. I wish I knew how he felt about me, after all I had a crush on him, even if he was my brother, it was not good I know we are related and that is incest.**

**Mythos and me were fraternal twins . Same mother but different father went to attack me again. I flipped him over my shoulder, and pinned him down to the ground with his hands together. I was straddling him staring down at in size. I blushed when I realized the position we were in.**

**"What is it brother, shy?"**

**I slowly leaned in without realizing it, and gently put my lips against his.**

**"What are you doing, brother?" he nearly shouted.**

**"You'll see." I grinned a toothy grin at him, Mythos shuttered. **

**"Mythos, please, I beg of you. Believe me. None of them but you might have been related by blood, but I still love them as my own. I love you. I would never hurt the ones I love." I said.**

**" I thought you were into girls." he said jokingly.**

**I grinned, he didn't realize that I lost him more than siblings. I bent down until my head touched his forehead am i knows when the next to his. My lips hovered just above his as I whispered " I never said that." **

**"B-brother! What are you saying?"**

**"I love you." I said. Then I lean down and kissed him again. At first he didn't respond but slowly he started kissing back. I licked his lips, asking for entrance. He complied and opened his mouth, I plunge my tongue in and plundered his mouth, moaning. I had surprised him and that is why he didn't stop me from deepening the kiss. I was worried that once he got a grip on his feelings and mind he would attack me again and try to kill me. I slide my hand under his shirt, and started messing with his nipples. I heard him moan which made me grin. His nipples were turning hard. My erection it's getting harder.**

**I took off his shirt and let my hand roam around with my other hand in his hair.**

**I sighed we couldn't do this here. I picked up his shirt and then him bridal style. I focus my energy and transported us to my room. When we got there I dropped the shirt and threw him off my bed. He let out a gasp but stayed there. He leaned up on his out of to watch P. I slit of my white gloves and drop them. I am tired the string around my neck and put my long red hair up in a ponytail.**

**I understand my black vest quickly, and moved on to my white shirt. I slid my shirt off and drop it to the ground.**

**I couldn't wait any longer and jumped on him. Straddling him I kissed him again. I once again began to explore his body.**

**I go stayed my hands over his member, even though he still had pants on.**

**He moaned again. "Brother, please, Fuck me!" he hissed. His light green eyes were dark with lost. I wish or my dark emerald green eyes were as well.**

**I deftly unbuttoned his pants and slide them down until they were off. I talked them onto the floor and pull down his boxers as well.**

**He gasped as the cold air hit him. I grinned down at him. He stared up at me with lust filled eyes.**

**After a moment he reached up and grab my hair talking me down to kiss him.**

**We kissed heatedly while I quickly pulled off my pants and boxers. Once they were off I started stroking his member, while kissing his neck.**

**"Brother!" Mythos gasped.**

**Mythos flipped us over to straddle me. Hey look down at me and asked me an unexpected question.**

**"Brother if you didn't do anything, then who did?"**

**"I-I." I gasped as he stroked my member. " I don't know who they are, they had a cloak on so I didn't get a good look at them."**

**"I believe you." He said. "Brother?"**

**"Yes, mythos?"**

**"How much do you love me?" **

**"Way more than a brother should." I gasp.**

**" I've felt that way for a while, it's why I was so distraught when it happened."**

**I'm not it. He went back to focusing on me. After a few moments I felt a wet cavern to send around me. I gasped with pleasure.**

**"B-brother, I'm going to come." I felt him not a bit, but continued. Shortly I came and he swallowed it. I grabbed him and pulled up to kiss him. I blushed as I could taste myself on him. The kiss quickly got heated and deeper.**

**I rolled over to where I was once again straddling him. I resumed kissing him as my fingers went down to circle is tuckered hole. He gassed in my mouth as I slide a finger in. It was foreign and he bucked against me.**

**"Brother!" He gasped.**

**I quickly added another finger and thrust it in and out scissoring as I went. After he got used to the feeling I added another finger. Once I thought he was stretched or not I put my tip at the entrance.**

**He moaned in pain as I slowly pushed in. I quickly pushed myself in to the hilt and paused for him to get used to it.**

**"Move!" He gasped out after awhile.**

**I nodded and pulled myself out and then slammed back in, moaning at his tightness.**

**I pivoted my hips searching for his prostate. I eventually found it and he moaned thrusting down on me.**

**I hit that spot several times before we both came, him seconds before me.**

**I slowly lift his cum off of his chest and belly. Before resting my head on the pillow, improving his head into the crook of my neck. We sat there for several minutes. I wondered what we were going to do about the people who were after our lives but decided that it could wait for another day.**

**"Brother I love you." He said to me. I didn't expect it but replied anyways.**

**"I love you too." I said back to him. He grinned at me for second before snuggling against my side and closing his eyes to fall asleep. I laughed a little before closing my eyes as well.**

**End of First Chapter**


End file.
